I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for managing consumer information. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for managing consumer information, which permit access and sharing of consumer information in a controlled manner.
II. Description of the Related Art
The Internet has become a very efficient tool for entities that gather consumer information. Using the Internet and powerful database tools, businesses are increasingly targeting consumers with direct mail and other forms of solicitations. At the same time, however, consumers are becoming more concerned with use of their personal information. For example, many consumers, including Internet users, oppose direct marketing and sale of personal information, such as an individual's credit history and purchasing habits without their consent or any benefit to them. According to the latest surveys, a large percentage of Internet users support new laws to protect privacy in general, and in particular to protect privacy on the Internet. Disgruntled consumers are increasingly putting pressure on both state legislatures and Congress to enact legislation restricting sharing and sale of consumer information. It is contemplated, however, that legislation restricting the sharing and sale of consumer information will deprive many businesses of the information they need to effectively target individuals.
At the same time, consumers' concerns about lack of control over their personal information are genuine and need to be addressed. Traditionally, businesses have paid little attention to consumers' needs for privacy and have shared consumer information without consumer approval. In view of possible new legislation and increasing customer awareness of the use and sharing of their personal information, an innovative approach is needed to facilitate sharing of consumer information while addressing consumer concerns regarding control over their personal information.